


Fire

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengers100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Violence, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Fire

They had the Malibu home to themselves, the other Avengers having ordered them into taking their leave of them. Letting Steve have the time to reassure himself that Tony was still with him alive, healthy, and breathing as they cuddled in front of a roaring fire inside an elaborately beautiful fireplace.

His hands lay gently on the arc reactor, feeling it hum along as it worked on keeping his lover alive for as long as it was able to do its job. In his heart, a protective fire burned within.

"Steve?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."


End file.
